


Shinjū

by PinkSkyy



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSkyy/pseuds/PinkSkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are TaeNy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinjū

_To tipco, who invited me~_

_To eunshidae unnie who entertained me at 2am when I wrote this~_

_To Claire, who helped, as always~_

 

**Shinjū**

by PinkSkyy

 

I looked straight at the mirror.

Dull, brown, lifeless eyes stared back at me.

Limp black hair, tousled and short.

Pale, white skin.

My lips were chapped, raw at places.

Scary, thin frame in a loose paper dress.

 

My name is Kim Taeyeon.

I suffer from Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia.

And I'm dying.

 

\----------------------------

 

I looked straight at the mirror.

Light brown eyes with a hint of hate.

Black hair cut so short, it horrified me.

Pale, white skin.

Bruises all over.

My lips were split.

One end was bleeding.

The other had scars that had yet to heal.

A small frame made smaller by an obvious hunch.

In that very same paper dress.

 

My name is Tiffany Hwang.

I am a victim of child abuse.

And I wish I could die.

 

\----------------------------

 

We looked right at the mirror.

We had matching hairstyles.

One cut too short for a girl.

The other, a bare fuzz, after months of nothingness.

We had brown eyes.

Eyes, that carried a dislike for this world.

A world that brought nothing but sufferings.

They stared at the reflections of each other.

The emptiness within, overwhelming.

 

Our skin, an unhealthy white.

Our lips, blemished.

Our hands, clasped together, fingers interlocked in a firm grip.

 

The pain was gripping.

Creeping its way through our bodies relentlessness.

Destroying everything in its path.

Physically, mentally.

 

We wore a paper dress.

Mandatory, unfortunately.

It hid our battered bodies.

One filled with scars of an abusive past.

The other, scars of a battle she would never win.

 

We are Taeyeon and Tiffany.

We are TaeNy.

And we are dying.

 

 

_Two small bottles lay open on the counter, empty._

But at least, we'll die together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This was written for the TaeNy Compilation on Soshified  
> P.P.S. Shinjū means double suicide in Japanese


End file.
